


ART - Rescue Me

by Tarlan



Category: The Listener (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months after his mothers disappearance and Toby is fine, at peace with his gift and ready to save the world. But Oz doesn’t believe a word of it and when a difficult call tears cracks in his partners’ façade it’s time to act. (Set between S1 & S2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiketherat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiketherat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11392) by Spiketherat. 



> Artwork created for SpiketheRat's story, Rescue Me, as part of the Bromancestory Big Bang challenge

I thoroughly enjoyed the first season of _The Listener_ , which I managed to pick up in a cheap DVD box set sale some time back. When I saw that someone - SpiketheRat - was writing a story set just after Season 1, I was sorely tempted to take up the story for the art part of the Bromance Big Bang challenge.

The story is wonderful, so please enjoy the artwork and consider checking out the story.

**Please click on these art pieces to see the larger versions**

Art 1: Cover

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/324900/324900_original.jpg)

Art 2: Plain

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/325351/325351_original.jpg)

Art 3: Oz and Toby outside the suburban house

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/322749/322749_original.jpg)

Icons:

        


End file.
